The present invention relates generally to data distribution systems and methods, and more particularly, to an improved rain fade mitigation method and data distribution system that distributes data to personal computers.
The assignee of the present invention has developed a satellite-based data distribution system that is used to distribute data from content providers to client personal computers by way of a satellite. This system must reliably operate in the presence of rain.
One currently deployed data broadcasting system, known as the DirecPC.TM. system developed by Hughes Network Systems, for example, is believed to provide for rain fade mitigation. However, the specifics of the rain fade mitigation is not known. However, such rain fade mitigation is not as critical when transmitting video data. This is because in most cases, the loss of data typically does not result in a complete interruption in transmission. If some data is lost during transmission, the video image may be deteriorated, but the eyes and brain integrate what is displayed making the data loss relatively unnoticeable.
It would be an improvement to have a rain fade mitigation method and one way data distribution system that operates in a rain fade environment. It would also be an improvement to have a rain fade mitigation method and one way satellite-based data distribution system that distributes data to personal computers in a rain fade environment.